


Late Night Calls

by magnificentbanes



Series: Season Three Codas [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 3x03 coda, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, M/M, but i've seen gifs and i have a lot of emotions, i haven't actually watched the episode, i just really love maryse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 09:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14210376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnificentbanes/pseuds/magnificentbanes
Summary: Magnus makes a call to someone he never thought that he would.





	Late Night Calls

Magnus couldn’t sleep. He lay awake, staring at the ceiling and listening to Alec’s soft snores, Maryse’s words playing over and over in his mind.

_ Thank you for loving my boy. _

Magnus wanted to tell her that she didn’t need to thank him, that loving Alec wasn’t a conscious choice he made. But, of course, he only thought of that when it was well past midnight and Maryse was long gone.

He huffed and rolled over onto his side, hoping that a change in position would help him sleep, even though he’d already tried that more than once. Magnus knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep if he didn’t at least try to talk to Maryse.

His first thought was that it would have to wait until morning because he didn’t have her number, but then the part of his brain that wasn’t completely exhausted reminded him that Maryse was Alec’s mother - he would most certainly have her number. So, carefully, he reached over Alec to take his phone off the charger. He smiled when Alec latched onto him and pulled him against his chest. Magnus lay there for a minute before untangling himself from Alec’s grip and grabbing his phone before slipping out of the room.

He scrolled through Alec’s contacts and tapped on the one labeled “Mom.” He knew it was unlikely that she would pick up and he was preparing himself for leaving a voicemail when he heard, “Alec? Is everything okay? Why are you calling so late?”

“Oh.” Magnus had to think quickly - he wasn’t anticipating that she would actually be awake. “Um, it’s Magnus.”

“Magnus, hi. Is everything okay? Is something wrong with Alec?”

“No,” Magnus assured her. He hadn’t even realized that her mind would immediately jump to the worst. “Alec is fine. I just. I needed to talk to you.”

“About what?”

“About what you said earlier. About thanking me for loving your son.”

“I hope you know I meant that.”

Magnus nodded but then remembered that Maryse couldn’t see him. “I do. I just wanted to tell you that you don’t have to thank me. Loving Alec is the best thing I’ll ever do and I’m more than happy to continue doing it as long as he’ll have me.”

“But I  _ do  _ have to thank you.” Maryse paused and, even though he couldn’t see her face, Magnus knew that she was searching for the right words. “Before he met you, Alec was miserable. I couldn’t see it at the time because I was an awful mother, but looking back I can see how he was collapsing in on himself. When he kissed you at that wedding, when he stood up to me, that was when I could see the change.” Another pause. “I had some...unkind things to say about you at the time, but now I’m glad Alec chose you.”

“So am I.”

“You saved my son, Magnus, and I’ll thank you every day for the rest of my life if that’s what it takes.”

“Alec saved himself. I just showed him that he was strong enough to do it.”

Magnus thought back on the Alec he’d met just a few months ago. He was scared and denying who he was to the point where he, as Maryse said, was collapsing in on himself. But, now, he was more confident, more self assured, happier, more vibrant. Magnus was glad that Alec chose him - not just for Magnus, but for Alec himself.

“I’m sorry for the way I’ve treated you,” Maryse said, breaking the silence.

“It’s okay. I understand that’s just the way you were raised.” And the way she had raised her own children. Sometimes Alec’s old prejudices would creep up, but he was trying to change, to be better. And Magnus was so proud of him.

“That’s not an excuse. I’ve been very terrible to a lot of people that I don’t even know but none hurts me more than the way I treated you. I hope one day I’ll be able to make it up to you.”

“Thank you,” Magnus said because that’s all he  _ could  _ say. His brain was full of too many thoughts to form a coherent sentence. “Well, I’ll let you go to bed. I hope to talk to you soon.” He gave her his number just in case she ever wanted or needed to contact him and was about to hang up when Maryse spoke again.

“You know that when Shadowhunters fall in love, it’s for life, right?”

Magnus smiled. “I do.” It was still overwhelming, knowing that Alec really loved him, that he really wasn’t going anywhere, but Magnus didn’t mind. He would deal with being overwhelmed for eternity if that’s what took to keep Alec next to him. “Goodnight, Maryse.”

“Goodnight, Magnus.”

Magnus hung up and went back into the bedroom, making sure to put Alec’s phone back on its charger before climbing into bed. He settled himself into Alec’s side and smiled when Alec - who wasn’t even awake - wrapped his arms around Magnus and pressed his face into Magnus’s hair.

Yes, this is exactly where he was meant to be.

**Author's Note:**

> come visit me on tumblr: alcgideonlightwood!


End file.
